


Madoka joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Madoka found a GH discord, Yasu writes RP fics of the team, fans are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Yasu writes RP fic of the JSPR team. There are fanfics of his fics. Madoka finds them, and Discord. Oh dear.
Series: SPR Joins Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Madoka joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snavej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snavej/gifts), [thankyoufortheadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyoufortheadventure/gifts), [zelda3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda3469/gifts).



> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome. 
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

She was going to need to talk Noll into giving Yasu a raise. Who would have thought that the man’s writing RP fic of the JSPR team would gain such a following.

Giggling, Madoka clicked on another fic link. Fanfics of fics. Oh the joy. As she read through the story she tried to keep the blush from rising on her cheeks. _Linboard?_ _Oh my-_ Madoka wasn’t entirely sure why this was so hot.

Lifting her head, she saw Lin working on his laptop across the office. His focus on the computer brought back the images from the fic she just read. Biting her lip, she turned back to her own laptop.

Just before she clicked out of the tab, she saw something on the bottom of the page.

> _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf_

What? Really?

A quick google of Discord had her downloading the program. _Username? Hmmmm…._

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and tapped her finger against her chin. Then a wicked grin spread across her face. Tapping a name into the program, she joined the discord channel she saw promoted.

-> **LinsWetDream** just slid in.

Giggling at that introduction, she was surprised at the number of greetings she received from active members. Exploring the different areas of the channel, she was amazed at the community that had been created. _Chefs-corner? Yum!  
  
_

Scrolling down she almost missed the NSFW section. Madoka blinked. _Seriously!_ Her grin was almost manic. Clicking in to those chat channels, she felt herself become hot again at the ideas and comments shared.

“Madoka,” Lin’s voice called.

Her head snapped up and she tried to calm her breathing.

“Are you ok?” Lin continued.

“Yes!” Madoka squeaked. Clearing her throat, she said again, “Yes.”

He raised his eyebrow at her and she felt the blush creep up her cheeks again.

Before she was silently pressured into explaining, she saw Yasu walk through the office door.  
  


She slapped her laptop closed and jumped to her feet. Hurrying to Yasu, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into Lin’s office. Shutting the door, she leaned against it and stared at the teenager before her.

“As flattered as I am, Madoka,” he began with a grin, “but my heart is taken. We just can’t do this.”

While normally Madoka would have laughed, this time she merely placed the laptop on the desk. Opening the case, she pulled up discord and showed Yasu.

“ _No way...:_ ” he breathed.

Madoka and Yasu sat huddled over the channel, pointing out various things and giggling over the fan content.  
  


The door to the office opened and Lin walked in. Madoka quickly closed the laptop and smiled.

When the tall man just continued to stare at them, Madoka giggled and pushed Yasu out the door before her.

Settling down on the couch again, she opened up her laptop and tried to focus on the research she was _supposed_ to be doing. However, she kept discord open in the background.  
  


She finally focused on her job when a discord alert popped up.

Clicking on the notification, she was pulled to the introductions chat.

-> glad you’re here **YasusBigDick**

Lifting her head, she caught Yasu’s eyes across the room.

He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Zelda3469, I know you're doing Yasu's intro but he just wouldn't leave ;)


End file.
